Blind Date
by Donna Dekaren
Summary: In ep 1x16 there was a bachelor raffle. What if Bonnie's ticket won vs Matt Donovan's mom? Please Review


Title: Blind Date

Rating: T/Nc-17

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Warning: Sexual Content

Disclaimer: I do not own VD, it's characters and am not looking to make profit.

Summary: AU up to episode 1x16. What if Bonnie won the date with Damon?

Words: 1345

Author's Notes: I had fun writing this.

Bonnie needed to take her mind off the funeral for a bit. It was hard organizing the whole thing by herself but it was done. Elena suggested they go to the local tavern so she could talk to Alaric. She filled her in on her speculations of her birth mother, her mother's friend, the mysterious guy, the vervein and how Isobel was killed by an unknown vampire. To make things fun which was what Bonnie needed, Elena told her about the bachelor raffle. For shits and giggles, Bonnie purchased a ticket.

"I don't know why I dressed up. I bet they are a bunch of losers." Bonnie said sitting across from Elena at a table.

"Well if you get a date with Alaric, ask him about my mother." Elena said. Bonnie sighed.

"Ulterior motives."

Elena chuckled, "You know me."

Bonnie rested her head on her elbows and looked at the stage. Some of the guys were cute, most were not. Then she noticed something. Alaric was standing next to Damon Salvatore. He wore a black blazer over a black button up shirt and boy did he look good. His hair was messy as if he hadn't brushed it in days which suited him. "You didn't tell me Damon was one of the guys." Bonnie said to Elena. Elena shushed her friend because the announcer was calling off numbers.

Matt Donovan's mom won a date. There were a few numbers to go and only Damon left. Bonnie relaxed in her chair. "I'm not worried. There are about ten tickets left and one guy. I'm going to the bar to get a drink. Want something?" She asked. Elena shook her head and Bonnie got up.

"And the winner is 54343! 54343 Come on up and win your date with Mr. Salvatore."

There was a clamor amongst the crowd. Everyone looked around by no one claimed the date. Elena looked over at Bonnie's seat and saw the ticket on the table. "Bonnie you won." She said as Bonnie sat down at the table with a virgin strawberry daquri.

"I what!?"

Damon sauntered off the stage with a smirk upon his face. He reached for Bonnie's hand and placed a kiss upon it. "How delightful." He said and smiled a rare smile. Bonnie recoiled her hand in disgust and rolled her eyes. Stefan walked up to Elena and Bonnie's table wearing his usual leather jacket over a grey shirt and black pants. He whispered something in Elena's ear and Elena got up.

"I got to go. Catch you guys later." She smiled and waved.

"Wait, what?" Bonnie got up. Damon was still standing and moved closer to her.

"Don't worry. I'll be the perfect gentleman." He replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Bonnie confessed and sat back down. Now that it was just the two of them, Damon leaned in.

"Want to get out of here? Maybe go some place quieter?"

"So you could try and kill me again?" She scoffed.

"Witch please. I only tried that once. I'm over that. I have no desire to kill you. Though I do desire other things."

Bonnie looked at him quizzically and arched a brow. Then she crossed her arms as if indicating for him to go on. Instead, he got up and took her hand once more. He led her to the dance floor and pulled her close to him. He smelled of body wash and faintly of alcohol. Not knowing what else to do, she moved with him to the music. His chest was hard and firm, almost protecting in a way. She felt secure and safe being in his arms as he controlled her movements to the music.

Feeling uncharacteristically relaxed, she placed her head upon his shoulders and closed her eyes. Damon hummed in content and Bonnie felt the vibration through his chest. She wondered if it were true that people could change. Could someone like Damon Salvatore change? Could she really date him? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize the music had stopped and Damon was just holding her. Bonnie blushed and moved away.

"We should go." She whispered quietly and feeling a bit embarrassed. Damon took her hand and led her to his car.

"Listen, I don't want to endanger you. I had a drink so do you mind if we walk?" He asked. Bonnie just nodded and rubbed her arms . "Cold?" He asked and took off his jacket. He draped it around her shoulders and they walked towards her Grams place. They were quiet for a long time.

"Why is it always the hot ones that are jerks." Bonnie said out of nowhere.

"Why is it always the hot ones that hate you?" He replied.

"If I kissed you right now, would you still hate me?"

"Yes."

"Even if I said it was because I've wanted to for quite some time and have wondered what your lips would feel like against mine?"

Bonnie stopped and looked at him. His eyes were so blue. You could get lost in them. Sometimes they looked blue green. They were so mesmerizing.

"Fine, if it will get it out of the way---" SMACK. His lips crashed against hers. The kiss was rough at first. Teeth clicked and tongues fought as Damon gained control of her mouth. His body was dangerously close to hers. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. Bonnie grabbed fist full of his shirt and returned his kiss aggressively. He groaned and with his vampyric speed, pinned her against a nearby wall.

Their lips only parted when she gasped upon impact with the wall. He nuzzled and kissed her neck followed by her collar bone. Bonnie ran her fingers through his hair messing it up even more. She pulled and he shifted, parting her legs with his knee. Glad she was wearing a dress; his hands crept up the hem of the material. Bonnie moaned, keeping the hold of his shoulders.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." He whispered into her ear. His voice was so deep and sultry. It sent shivers up her spine. Bonnie looked up at the sky above, still holding onto Damon. "Well why didn't you? I would have hated you a lot less."

Damon stopped and looked into her deep brown eyes. "Don't kid with me. Not now."

She shook her head. "I'm not."

He stopped and frowned as if some inner conflict was going on through his head. Then to her surprise her panties were ripped and she was hoisted up upon his hips. His flesh was hot against hers in contrast to the cold wind that was blowing around them. Bonnie squeezed, wanting to get closer when he glided into her smooth as silk. She melted against his body as he slowly thrust deep within her.

"Oh my god, Damon." She moaned. She knew she should be probably getting home. It was getting late but my god did he feel too good. He was absolutely amazing and at that moment, all hers and hers alone. His lips returned to hers furiously with the heat of passion.

"Bonnieeeeeeeeeee." He moaned into her ear. "I'm about to, about to….." Bonnie contracted and tightened her walls as much as she could. It sent him over the edge and soon he came to a release. He panted, resting his sweaty forehead against her shoulder. She stroked the back of his neck as he still held her in his arms.

"You said you desired other things. Was that it?" She asked out of curiosity. He pulled back and she straightened up her clothes. He did the same and ran his fingers through his hair. Gorgeous, simply gorgeous.

"If by 'it' you mean 'you' than yes. I desire you, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled at that. "Lets get you home."

EnD


End file.
